


Red Sky at Morning, Thieves Take Warning

by Purplepoctopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepoctopus/pseuds/Purplepoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Red Sky at Morning. How did Bela switch the bottle and the hand? On camera, they didn't get close enough. Off camera? That room took a bit of tidying up before they could leave.<br/>Dean/Bela Missing scene, porn with a smidge of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky at Morning, Thieves Take Warning

            There were two pieces to the puzzle that was getting out of the gala with the Hand of Glory. One, the ship in the bottle, was in her hand, and the other, the Hand, was with Dean Winchester in his suit pocket. There would be no way for her to get to it without shoving his hand inside his tux, which she had to admit looked absolutely smashing on him, and that method usually got people's attention and made them cross. Bela didn't want to get Dean's attention in that way, so she cleverly devised a plan before leaving the little room they were in for her to "recover." Before Dean could exit the room, she locked eyes with him and slammed him against the wall, kissing him passionately while her hands were gripping his lapels.

            "Fuck, Bela..." Dean breathed between kisses, barely feeling her slip her hand into his jacket to make the switch, instead switching his hands' positions to cup the thief's ass and hitch her legs up around his waist. "What brought this on?" He asked with a smile. Bela shrugged, popping buttons on the hunter's shirt until she could touch his bare chest, muscular and utterly delicious.

            "Did you not hear me before, Dean-o? We got the hand... It's after. And you look so ineffably gorgeous in that tux..." Bela slid down the top part of her dress, letting her heavy breasts touch him, until she found her feet back on the ground, Dean's fingers tangled in her hair to crush her lips onto his. He licked his way into her mouth, before breaking off to breathe and kiss down her neck and cleavage, before cupping her breasts and massaging them lightly. Bela let out a small moan, slipping a hand down to unzip Dean's trousers before pulling up her dress and dropping to her knees.

            Dean was already hard, his arousal pushing uncomfortably against the seam of his pants until Bela freed it, yanking the garments down to the floor so she could start her handiwork. She began stroking the shaft of his cock, then slid her hand down to cradle his balls while she began kissing up from base to head, then back down again. Dean had his head thrown back against the wall and his rough, hunters' hands were tangled in her meticulously put together half-updo. If she wasn't enjoying herself, she'd bitch and whine about her hair getting messed up, but she continued working up Dean's dick, now tracing the vein with her tongue until she made her way back to the tip.

            "Bela Talbot... Jesus fucking Christ." Dean exclaimed as she swirled her tongue around the head before engulfing him in her mouth. The hunter bucked his hips up, and Bela thanked the dead god above for forgetting to give her a gag reflex. He let out another string of profanity that Bela found rather distasteful, so she came off of him with a pop just as he was getting loud, pulling his trousers up before he could come all over her dress.

            "Your mouth, Dean. You should watch it." Bela snarked, looking Dean dead in the eye before he winked and lifted her up, dropping her over the side of the couch so that her torso was lying down, but her waist and everything below was over the arm.

            "Oh, I think you'll be watching it now, sweetheart." Dean said with a grin before hitching up her skirt and kissing up her inner thighs, sliding a hand up to press his fingers over her black, lacy thong to feel the dampness growing between her legs, to thumb over her clit, and eventually, after her whimpers indicated that she had enough teasing, to slide her panties down and onto the ground. He positioned himself so that he could easily reach between her legs with his mouth, then went to work, licking his way into her, the barely-there stubble from his quick shave digging into her skin and providing extra sensation.

            He slipped a finger inside of her as she cried out his name, "Dean," Bela moaned in a breathy voice, her whole body shuddering. He wasted no time adding another, then fucking them into her cunt, causing the thief's hips to instinctively buck up to match his strokes, every rough flick into her clitoris. She screwed her eyes shut and nearly yanked out patches of Dean's hair from holding on so tight, as he honestly knew how to use those puffy, fuck me lips.

            Dean broke away after Bela nearly reached her peak because he wanted to keep her dangling on the edge of tenseness and release, make her feel like he was in charge. At least, that was what Bela was letting him believe. The hunter's lips were shiny with her juices, and her immediately kissed her again so that she could suck on his lips and taste herself in his mouth, not being able to get enough of Dean. "Up..." She gasped during a brief pause in their kissing, and he obeyed, carrying her over to the desk and knocking everything over to place her down so he could fuck her right there and then. He dug his hand in his pocket before Bela stopped him, shaking her head. "On the pill. Promise."

            Truth be told, she should worry about what Dean Winchester was carrying around on him, but she had less than six months left and she was going to enjoy the ride. So, Dean dropped his pants and pulled up Bela's skirt again, the Hand of Glory safely tucked away in her purse. "Dean Winchester, you are," Bela said, pressing kisses to his neck, leaving purple marks to match those that already formed on her own skin, "so much better than you lead on."

            Positioning his cock at her entrance, Dean cracked a smile. "That's not what you said last time, sweetheart." Bela opened her mouth to respond, but he thrust into her, and all she could do was cry out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, riding his dick like a fucking bicycle. She kept kissing him, as he was using his mouth to muffle her notoriously loud moans so as not to alert the guests of the party to what they were actually doing. And truth be told, last time they had fucked, she did say that he wasn't anything special, even in the car to Led Zeppelin in the moonlight. She just didn't want him to know how she really felt about him, especially when she thought that she might, just maybe, be falling for him.

            The pressure began to build up in her abdomen and she felt as if she were going to burst. Dean, already worked out by Bela's tongue and fingers, was reaching his end as well. They were racing against time and each other in a match to see who would come first, but they ended up finishing at the same time, moaning in each other's mouths until they were out of breath. Bela lifted herself off of his cock and straightened her dress and hair before turning around, finding Dean prim and proper again. The thief plucked her thong off the ground and collected her purse as a measure to wait for Dean to walk out the door. He did eventually, hesitantly, and she followed close behind him, slipping the thong into his back pocket for him to find later.


End file.
